


Raft

by tishyatrueman



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishyatrueman/pseuds/tishyatrueman
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are stuck on a raft in the middle of a lake.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Raft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first ever fanfic- its pretty short and is just meant to be a cute conversation. Please let me know if you like it and thank you for reading <3

“You can say it”

“I’m not saying anything Oliver”

“I can hear you thinking it”

“... you can hear me thinking that you should have listened to me when I said this was a bad idea? “

“Yes”

“Well good then. Going on a raft into the middle of a lake to get a better view of the shady-guy’s mansion was a stupid idea considering we just spent a ton of money getting high-tech surveillance equipment that can see across the lake”

“Shady-guy?”

“Really? That's what you’re going to focus on?”

“Fine. As usual, you were right and I should have listened to you”

“Thank you. To be fair, it was pretty funny when you lost the makeshift oar” 

“Ha.Ha. Now will you please take my hood? It's getting cold,”

“I thought we were going to swim back to the shore?”

“No, the water is freezing cold. Dig is on his way to our camp . He’ll be here soon and he’ll come and get us” 

“ Your hood is always so warm. I would get one to wear it during the winter if not for getting arrested ” 

“You can always wear mine if you get cold in the lair. You look better in it anyway” 

“...”

“Anyway.. The only way into the mansion that I see is through the second floor window into the office. But it is probably highly alarmed”

“Once we’re back at the camp, I can hack into his network and disable the alarms. Depending on how high-tech it is, I can give you at least 10 minutes to enter”

“That should be enough”

“What else can you see going on in his place?”

“Nothing suspicious. He has two dogs which could be a problem” 

“Oh my god! He has dogs?! I want to see!”  
“Awww they’re soo cute! Oliver, are you sure we want to bring this guy down? Who’s going to take care of the dogs?”

“You’re right Felicity. The dogs need him. We should let him continue his smuggling ring”

“Nice. You’re learning sarcasm. Maybe we can steal the dogs too. We need them for the Arrow Cave for protection”

“First of all, it is not the Arrow Cave. and Secondly, we are vigilantes. We do not need protection”

“Maybe you don’t. I do.”

“Why do you need protection in the lair? Do you not feel safe?” 

“I feel safe Oliver. You can lose the growly voice. I’m just trying to manipulate you into getting us dogs, obviously”

“Obviously. Are you still cold? You just shivered”

“I’m fii--nn-ee”

“Clearly.I’m going to hug you now because I don’t want you to die of hypothermia”

“I’ve imagined this under slightly different circumstance”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Please don’t say that when I’ve got my arms wrapped around you”

“...”

“Are you okay now?”

“Never been this okay.”


End file.
